Take A Chance
by pinkroselexxi
Summary: Well this is a HueyXOc story! Sorry, no Jazmine peoples...But Huey's longtime friend, Destiney gets feelings for him. He's trying to push her away but can he get it together or fall for her? M for sexual scenes, language, and Riley's stupidity. Ch.1 RE-EDITED!
1. Take A Chance Together

Ep.1: We're Gonna Get There

-(-HueyPov-)-

Damn, Destiney keeps talking to me everyday but I don't like her like that. We fight and argue everyday and I can't get her out of my mind. Shit, I'm 14 and like another girl. NOT DESTINEY! Her name's Jazmine and I like her a lot. Damn it, no I don't! Then she popped up beside me with her long & curly brown hair flowing in the wind. (Pretend she's New New from ATL)

"Hey Huey, what you doin in this heat?"

I look up and see her in a red & white crop tank, tight jean shorts, and some red jordans. I looked at all her curves and how beautiful she-WAIT! Revolutionaries don't fall in love.

"I should be askin you that. Don't you have anything better to do?"

She giggled. Ugh I can't stand it, she's so..ugh! "Oh Huey, you're so pessimistic!" I groaned.

I'm one second away from taking her shorts down and making her scream 'Oh Huey' over and over again. I regained my composure and focused on my mission.

"So what ya doin?" "I'm on my soap box, you use it to say something important."

Jazmine was at her lemonade stand selling drinks. I see a man walking and decided to talk to him. "Sir did you know the government wants you dead by 62 just so you cant collect your social security checks?" The guy instantly frowned.

"Oh my god, you makin' the dude depressed! Hey why don't you get some of Jazmine's lemonade? You might live longer." I said cheerfully. He smiled and bought a cup. Jazmine spoke up. "See Huey, you're good for my business." I kinda were jealous of how they were. Then later on that day, she went off on Huey cause, once again, speaking the truth and he broke it off with her. She didn't care at the moment but cried later. He went in the house for a little bit and then tried to shut down her stand since Wuncler took over. It snowed and she stood outside cold and watched her stand burn down. I knocked on the door and saw him shirtless & sweaty with a towel in his hand. He only had sweatpants and some sneakers on. I blushed and asked could I come in. "Yeah sure whatever." He sighed.

I walked in and saw Riley. "Dayum, she yo bitch?"

"Riley shut the fxck up."

-(-DestineyPov-)-

He looked at my ass and slapped it. I pushed him down and giggled. I love but hate this nigga! After I got done beating Riley he cursed & muttered in pain and walked off. Huey eyed me and I jumped on his back. "Whoo, to your room Afro Samurai!" He put me down. "No you got legs. Use em." I moaned in frustration and he finished working out. I stared in amazement of his wonderful body.

"What you got a damn eye problem?" He said. I got startled and stammered. I never he could have such an effect on me and make me feel so weak.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I-I didn't know, my bad." "Yeah sure you didn't." I got offended and before I could control my anger, I blew up with my strong Southern ghetto accent.

"Okay what's your damn problem Huey? Huh, mad Jazmine don't like your ass and go out with Caesar?" He froze up and had a scowl on his face.

"Yeah that shut your ass up real quick now. Stop being mad at the world for no damn reason and smile for one goddamn minute. Nobody did anything wrong to you and you wanna make their life miserable because yours didn't go fuckin right. Well news flash, some people go through worse shit than you, so cut the attitude out and shut the fuck up. I'm not like Jazmine and cry over every damn thing. NO! I ain't gonna let you say some smart shit to me and think I'm gonna back down. Get that dick out your ass and stop being so negative! Mad cause no fuckin girl wants or likes you. ."

I got up cause I didn't have time for an attitude. I had a pissed expression on my face and forced open the door. He grabbed my arm and shut the door and locked it.

-(-Huey Pov-)-

I looked at her and walked close to her. She tensed up and had a scared look on her face. I was so turned on but pissed off when she cursed me out with her sexy Southern accent. I lost control and grabbed her hips. "You're so sexy when you're mad." I picked her up and put her on the bed and started kissing her roughly. She kissed back and we started making out. I tugged at her shirt and I thought for a minute.

"Ahh Huey, please. What are you-" I interrupted her. "Shh..lemme show you what negative is."

She gave me a smirk and kicked her sneakers off. She bounced off the bed and pulled her shorts down. I looked at her body and she gave a spin and smiled. I smirked and she said, "So you like it, Huey Freeman?"

I picked her up and put her on the bed as I got on top. I pulled the covers over and pulled my sweats down...

Author: Oh god, I wrote alot! Man, she told that guy off. Oooh she gonna get it!

Huey & Des: Shut the hell up. *blushes at each other*

Author: Whatever...Y'all are so cute together!

Huey: *palm faces* T_T

Des: *giggles *

Author: Rate and rev-AYEE! STOP MAKING OUT ON MY BEANBAG!


	2. Battlefield

-(-DestineyPov-)-

I saw Huey pull his sweats down and I wrapped my legs around him. He pulled my panties off and was about to push in when Riley bursts in. "Ayee Huey, yo gay ass seen my sneak...Oh Shxt! Huey McHater gettin it in. Ahaha!" Huey frowned at him. "Get. The. Fuck. OUT!" "Nah YouTube wanna see dis shxt too! No homo." Then Huey grabs his samurai sword. "Don't make me beat your ass.

"Aight, aight. I'm leavin' but ya betta beat that puss-" "Out Riley!" "Yea yea, whateva nigga."

I giggled at Riley as he left. "He is so crazy! Well I gotta get home, it's late. I'll 'catch up' with you tomorrow." "Okay."

I get up and walk to the door but turn back around. "Umm so are we..a thing now?" "...Yeah." "Okay."

YES! About time I go out with Huey! Omg, I gotta tell Cindy. I snap out my thoughts when Huey spoke up.

"You want me to walk with you?" "Yeah." So we talk and walk to my house until I get to my doorstep.

"I had a good time with you Huey." "Yeah um.." Then he says something I _never _expected him to say.

-(-HueyPov-)-

I got nervous and grabbed her hips. "I love you Destiney."

She froze for a second. I turned around to walk away but she grabs my hand. "I love you too Huey." And she kisses me. "Night Huey."

"See ya Destiney." I don't know what came over me but I slapped her ass and started walking back home. I smirked as she starts yelling.

"HUEY FREEMAN, I'MMA GET YOUR ASS TOMORROW! Ugh!"

I could tell she was blushing and smiling.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up to my alarm for school and me & Riley got up. I put on this [] while Riley wore this. [] I walked to the bus stop to see Destiney and Cindy talking. I had a nigga moment when my eyes went straight to her boobs. Her Outfit: []

"Hey Huey!" She chirped as she hugs me. I do nothing until I feel her hand grab my dick. I curse as Cindy and Riley look at me sideways. I frowned as she giggled and sat at the back of the bus. I sit by her and notice my 'friend' pops up too. She blushes and starts playing on her phone. I got a good idea to make her annoyed and pinched her ass.

"Uhhh Huey, you motherfucker!" She whispered-screamed. "Look down." I said. She looked at my bulge and stared at it. My plan was working. "You caused this problem so I think you should fix it." Her face was deep red and was very easy to recognize since she's a very light Black girl.

"Um, that's not my fault 'he' wants to pop up. So good luck with that." She instantly went back to her game.

"So you're saying you cant handle it." She _hates _being challenged and being told she cant do something.

"Baby, I can handle your _little_ friend." She stated confidently. The bus stopped and we got off to go into Woodcrest High. "You're gonna get it after school for that comment. And I won't take it easy just cause you're a girl." She laughed as we went to homeroom.

-(-DestineyPov-)-

Ooooh I'm shaking now. Literally! I'm walking over to the Freeman's house and knock on the door. I see Granddad standing there.

"Hi Mr. Freeman!" I smiled. "Hey little baby! You can come in."

I thanked him and went up to Huey's room. I opened the door and saw him reading as usual.

"Hey Afro Samurai!" He sighed. "You love calling me that, huh?" "Yeah!" I went back to reading until I felt Destiney's body on mine and her head under my book. "What little girl?" She scoffed. "I am not little! I'm size-reduced." He face-palmed. I take his book, close it, and put it on the floor. "What the hell was that for?" I grabbed his face and kissed him. I got up and found a BB Gun. I pointed it at him and laughed. He grabbed his and pointed at me. Good thing, I'm good at gymnastics and martial arts. I'm a contortionist so any small space I find, I can squeeze in. I backflip and kick him. Apparently, he's great at martial arts too! We fight and I slid down the rail downstairs. Huey grabbed my leg and landed me on my back. I coughed as he gas his samurai sword in his hand. I flip over a couple of times and escape. Granddad went somewhere and Riley is over at Cindy's house doing God-knows-what. I turned around but felt myself being picked up. I squeal and scream as Huey puts me on the couch. I flip over and slap him. I didn't see it coming until it was too late. Huey ties me up in a chair and I was constricted.

"Ugh, Huey Percival Freeman let me gooooo!" I fumed. "Good idea but I don't see that happening anytime soon." He said with a smirk. I growled and started rocking the chair to get out of it but….

THUD!

"OWWWWW GODDAMN IT! Stupid idea, stupid idea!"

"Ya think?"

"Shut it Freeman!" He actually laughed this time and I was too mad to call him out on it.

"I. Should. KILL YOU! Let me go Huey." He stared and said, "Say what I wanna hear." I groaned. "Ugh not now!" "Do you wanna get out?" I stared then nodded." "Then say it."

"Ugh Huey please! This rope is rubbing me in the wrong place now let me the fuck-OWWW! Stop slapping my ass you nitwit!"

Me: Ohhhh myyy goooooddddd!

Des: Ikr, he said he 'wasn't done with me yet.' Pshh he ain't did nothing to me!

Huey: I'm gonna tie you up again just for that. And you aint just gonna sit there…

Des: Uhhh R&R people. *mumbles* Dumba-Owww Huey!


End file.
